warrior_cats_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Pre-Roleplay Summary The roleplay takes place 10 years after Bramblestar's Storm, where the tornado instead did irreparable damage. Lives and homes were lost, and in the end, their hope as well. As the four Clans began to struggle, a rogue group moved in to drive them out, leaving the Clans to come together and huddle along the borders of their Clans, watching as all that they had worked for disappeared before their eyes. And StarClan did not answer their prayers. Hopeless, their ancestors gave them only one command: Do not go east to the forbidden lands. The four Clans sent patrols out in every direction in hopes of finding a new and promising home. Only one returned: the patrol sent to the east. They boasted the land's rich wealth in prey and beautiful territory, exclaiming that they had to journey there, that it was their only hope. The Clan leaders (Lionstar, Rowanstar, Mistystar, and Harestar) were anxious, recalling StarClan's grim warning about the eastern land. They agreed to wait one last moon, to see if any of the other three patrols would return. None of them did, so it was decided that they'd head east. But the four Clans should have listened to their ancestors. After 8 years spent living in the Forbidden Land, after the territory was finally split between ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan, disaster struck. There was famine, disease, drought, and unspeakable events. What ultimately ended it all was a tragic earthquake that caused many cats to lose their lives. The few survivors who remained slithered out of the shadows to rejoin in one big, safe Clan: DawnClan. It was named after what they aimed for: a new dawn, a new beginning. Now, two years later, things have started to fully recover. Trees have regrown, and the territory seems habitable again. The main Clan, DawnClan, is currently a safe haven, but the Clan is starting to outgrow its small territory. With two deputies and two medicine cats, there seems to be enough members to split off, make new Clans...But...will you take this leap of faith? Descendants It is possible to have direct or distant descendants from characters of the original series. However, certain characters are locked from having kittens, or reserved for admins or helpers. Please understand that these lists are prone to change at any time. Fair Game Characters listed below are fair game. *Birchfall & Whitewing *Ivypool & Foxleap *Spiderleg & Daisy (distant descendants only) **Via: Toadstep & Unnamed Kittypet *Thornclaw & Blossomfall *Berrynose & Poppyfrost *Crowfrost & Dawnpelt *Ferretclaw & Grassheart *Snowbird & Scorchfur *Gorsetail & Beechfur *Sedgewhisker & Emberfoot (distant descendants only) **Via: Featherpelt & Hootwhisker, Fernstripe & Unnamed Tom *Heathertail & Breezepelt *Icewing & Mintfur *Petalfur & Mallownose *Lakeheart & Lizardtail *Kestrelflight & Cherryfall *Brightheart & Cloudtail (distant descendants only) **Via: Snowbush & Lilyheart, Ambermoon & Unnamed Loner *Bramblestar & Squirrelflight (distant descendants only) **Via: Junipertail & Seedshade *Sorreltail & Brackenfur, Frostfur & Lionheart (distant descendants only above) *Harestar & Furzepelt (open to multiple) *Redwillow & Sunstrike *Spikefur & Havenpelt *Silverstream & Graystripe (distant descendants only) **Via: Lark That Sings at Dawn & Unnamed tom *Jayclaw & Gullwing Locked The following characters are locked to admins and helpers. *Rowanclaw & Tawnypelt (distant descendants only) *Blackstar & Stoatfur (distant descendants only) *Lionstar & Cinderheart *Tigerheart & Pinenose *Onestar & Whitetail (distant descendants only) *Hollyleaf & Fallen Leaves Closed The following characters either did not reproduce, or already have a maximum litter size. *Reedwhisker & Willowshine *Bumblestripe & Rosepetal *Leafpool & Crowfeather *Jayfeather *Mousewhisker *Briarlight (died) *Mothwing *Nightcloud *Mistystar *Smoky *Littlecloud Category:Important